callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burn 'em Out
Burn 'em Out is the sixth single-player level in Call of Duty: World at War. After two missions played as Private Dimitri Petrenko, the player is back in the Pacific theater, along with Private Miller. In this mission, the player must wipe out three Japanese mortar pits so friendly tanks can advance. Walkthrough The player will begin with two weapons, the M1 Garand and the M2 Flamethrower. Private Miller and his squad are pinned down by a turret in a small hut, so the player is told to throw a smoke grenade. Once the player is covered by the smoke, he will advance with his squad. He will then proceed to wipe out one mortar pit, that is down the path in front of him. Once the pit is destroyed, he will then proceed to destroy the second pit. The player will retrace his steps out of the pit and down the small path, and then take the other path. There will be heavy resistance. After this pit is burned, he will proceed to destroy the third pit, which holds a few more enemies for to face. Once that pit is scorched, the squad will regroup in the pit and the mission will end. .]] Gameplay Tips * Use nothing but the flamethrower the whole way through for the Firestarter Achievement/Trophy. If it overheats, run around and use the knife on all enemies. However, it is not advisable to do this on Hardened or Veteran. * Near the beginning, there will be a crate. There will be a Thompson leaning against it, and almost straight ahead of the turret will be a M1A1 Carbine and BAR. In one of the bunkers, one can find an M1897 Trenchgun, which is useful in cases where the Flamethrower overheats. *When the player clears out the second mortar pit, go to the MG nest. There is a scoped Arisaka on the ground, but it is near useless as most of the fighting is CQC. *Smoke Grenades are lifesavers when trying to complete the mission on Veteran, enemies are highly accurate and will kill the player in 4-8 shots if one is not careful. *One thing I did while beating the level was wait and hide. Try to let your teammates do almost everything. If you have to help, throw a smoke and clear out some people. It may take a long time, but in the long run you'll get done faster. Trivia * A rare glitch can occur in which all characters are frozen. Allies and Enemies. Throwing a grenade at them will kill the player. No matter where the player is, he/she will explode. * Another rare glitch can occur is stopping script at end of game. Allies will play their idle animations, but won't do anything else. Some of allies can be killed. * On Co-Op, only the host will have the M2 Flamethrower, all other players will have a Thompson instead. * The last Mortar Pit is the hardest as there are many enemies all armed with Type 99 machine guns, many players get their Purple Heart Achievement (die twenty times in a level) at this part of the level. * On the Wii this is the sunniest level and if one looks at Polonsky's hair closely when in a more open spot, you can notice it is a dark brown color. * The player cannot kill the MG at the beginning of the level. * Roebuck and Polonsky will sometimes draw their sidearms in this level. When they do, their class titles disappear and only their names are seen. * One can see the Type 100 Flamethrower in this level. In the second Mortar pit, the player can see several tanks and a stand with a Flamethrower weapon on it. It is not reachable, however. *Ironically, the Private that comes at the first mortar pit is called Pvt. Flamer. *After throwing smoke at the beginning of the level, if the player heads right there will be a Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun mounted in an hole in the wall. *In each of the bunkers attached and/or near the mortar pits, there are hidden weapons. In the first is a M1987 Trench gun with 15 shots, the second a fully loaded BAR and the third two fully loaded Type 99's. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Singleplayer